


Once Upon a Time

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Gen, Princes & Princesses, kidnappings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For SnK Kink Meme:</p>
<p>Princess Krista has a problem. Her father keeps arranging to have her kidnapped so that he can marry her to Prince Jeager. </p>
<p>Prince Jeager has a problem as well. All the kidnapping are interrupting his life quest to exterminate every single dragon in his kingdom.</p>
<p>Thankfully Eren's wise scribe (and personal propagandist) Armin has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another SnK Kink Meme fill.
> 
> This one I was rather proud of. It turned out quiet well all things considered, and got a lot of positive responses. That being said, I am always eager to learn how I could improve this.

Princes went questing for various reasons. For some it was to prove themselves. For others it was the chance at fame and fortune. For most, it was mostly for the chance that they might find a cute princess to marry and hopefully score a kingdom to boot.

Prince Jeager was probably the only one in it for the dragons.

"Thanks for rescuing me from the dragon, again," Princess Christa sighed from her place on the back of Eren's horse. "I'm sure you're happy to add yet another one to your kill list."

Eren let out a snarl. "Well I would have, if someone hadn't swooped down and killed it, just as I was about to finish it off!" He cast a glare at his chief Armswoman.

Mikasa gave a shrug that was completely unapologetic. "I fail to see the problem. The dragon is dead and I am honored to give you the credit. Its my duty to serve you after all."

"That's not the point!" the prince snapped back. "What kind of prince am I if I can't even slay my own bloody dragons!"

Christa cast a glance at Armin, Eren's personal scribe, strategist, and propagandist. He merely rolled his eyes, and went back to finding the best way to spin the tale of the "prince's" heroic deeds.

It was an old argument. One Christa had heard many times before. Prince Jeager, Crown Prince of Shiganshina, had vowed to exterminate every dragon in his kingdom, much to the delight of his subjects and the exasperation of his parents. None of them had actually realized she was being held captive when they burst in to slay the dragon. (The message telling of her capture had missed them by a couple of days) They would have unknowingly left her behind had she not gotten their attention. (She needed a ride home.)

She was broken out of her reflection by Eren giving her a nudge in the side. "Hey, can you tell your dad to cut it out with all these kidnappings? It's cutting into my dragon slaying time."

Christa let out another sigh. "I'll try. Don't hold your breath though."

That brought up the second issue. Her father had been rather insistent that she marry Prince Jeager and secure a political alliance with Shiganshina. When Eren had shown absolutely no interest in courting her, he had arranged for her to be kidnapped, with the idea that Eren would rescue her, and then could be granted her hand in marriage. It hadn't worked, but that didn't stop him from trying again. And again. And again.

This was the twenty seventh time to date that her father had arranged for her to be kidnapped, and truth be told, it was weighing on everyone. She was tired of getting dragged out of bed in the middle of the night, her Armsmen were tired of trying to keep everything straight, and Eren was tired of having his quests interrupted by urgent diplomatic requests for help.

Eren suddenly froze. "Shit! There's your dad's men. He's going to try and marry you to me again isn't he? I don't have time to get married! I've got dragons to slay! Shit, shit, shit."

It was one of the few times she had seen Prince Jeager panic, Christa thought with some amusement. She glanced over at Mikasa who was giving the Armsmen a steady, calm, completely unamused glare. Christa let out a sigh as her father's men came to a stop. She climbed down from Eren's horse and walked over.

The lead man unfurled a large scroll and begun reading. "Prince Jeager, in honor of your bravery and skill in rescuing our fair lady from the clutches of the vile dragon, her father, the King of Sina is honored to offer you her..."

"Jean," Christa interrupted. "Thery're already gone."

Jean lowered the scroll in time to see three horses kicking up a cloud of dust as they booked it towards the horizon.

Christa let out another long sigh. "Marco. The spare horse please. Let's go home already."

\---

It was well past midnight when Christa was woken up by a voice whispering in her ear, and a knife pressed to her throat.

"Do what I say, and don't you dare scream."

Christa rolled her eyes. Already? It hadn't even been two days since she got back to the palace after being rescued from the dragon. Her father must be really getting desperate.

"Ahhh. Help. Don't hurt me. Etcetera, etcetera." Christa deadpanned. "Look let's just get it over with. Are you getting me out through the west side gate, or the secret passage behind the tapestry?"

The figure seemed taken aback by her lack of panic. "Ummm..."

"Look, use the secret passage. It's quicker, easier, and Jean and Marco have both had a long day so there's no point in waking them up by trying to sneak around the guardhouse."

The figure backed up, still keeping the knife to her throat, pulled back the tapestry and glanced down the dark passageway.

"Right. Get up, do what I say, and don't try screaming."

Christa sighed. After five years of this, she was surprised they still bothered with all the theatrics.

\---

They had been riding for at least two hours and the sun was finally starting to peak over the horizon, giving Christa the first good look at her kidnapper. It was a women this time. With tanned skin, a dusting of freckles under her eyes, and dark hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Look," she said at last. "I don't know how much my father is paying you to do this, but I am sure Prince Jeager will pay you twice as much if you just drop me off here and let me walk home."

The women was silent for a moment. Then she burst out laughing. "Oh this is rich. That explains a few things." She let out another snort and turned around to look at Christa, a large grin on her face. "Sorry to break it to you sweetie, but I'm not working for your father."

Dread sunk into her stomach, and she suddenly felt sick.

_What?_

"As for Prince Jeager, well, he's the one paying me to kidnap you."

_WHAT!?_

The women reached into her side pouch and pulled out a sealed letter. "Told me to give this to you. Said it would explain everything."

Christa frantically cracked the seal and unfolded the letter. It was written in Armin's neat and tidy hand.

_Christa_

_Sorry for not having time to tell you about this beforehand. We were not expecting your father's men for another two days. After much thought and deliberation, Eren has agreed with my assessment that the only way to avoid having your father arrange for you to be kidnapped again, was to beat him to the figurative punch. Therefore we have hired Ymir to kidnap you and take you to the seaside city of Trost. There she has instructions to treat you to a six month, kidnapping free, vacation. You get to relax, and Eren can hunt dragons in peace._

_Please tell Ymir that she can expect an official condemnation of her actions, along with an official vow of vengeance within a few days. That should be shortly followed by our unofficial letter of approval and well wishes. She can pick up the first part of her payment from a man named Hannes who can be located in the Maria Pub in Trost._

_Eren and Mikasa send their best wishes. Hope you have a good time._

_Armin Arlert, Royal Scribe and Strategist in the service of his majesty Crown Prince Eren Jeager of Shiganshina._

Christa folded up the letter. "So this is all a scheme to keep me out of Prince Jeager's hair while he goes gallivanting off through the mountains after dragons?"

"Basically," Ymir called back. "My instructions were to make sure you had a good time, and to "Skillfully thwart all of his Majesty's desperate efforts to return you safely.""

In other words, as long as they didn't bump into them in the street accidentally she wouldn't have to worry about being rescued any time soon.

On one hand a foreign prince had just paid to have her kidnapped out of her bed, just so she could stay out of his hair for half a year. On the other hand, its not like her father wouldn't have arranged for her to be kidnapped anyway, and it was really more like her friends had arranged a six month vacation for her.

This could be fun.

"So what's the plan?" She called out to Ymir.

"Basically, it's two days to Trost. We'll keep going until dinner, where we'll make a stop at a brothel owned by a friend of mine. She owes me a favor, so she'll let us stay for free. We'll head out the next day and stop at another brothel owned by the same friend. She has a thriving business. After that, we're in Trost, and I show you the time of your life sweetheart!"

Christa nodded to herself. This could really be fun. She leaned forward onto Ymir's back and watched the sun come up.

_Wait a minute... Brothel?_


End file.
